


HOURGLASS | SUPERWHOLOCK

by spacetrash89



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash89/pseuds/spacetrash89
Summary: ❝ let's get this party started, shall we? ❞time is collapsing.Main characters of three series accidentally jump into the same universe, which becomes very unstable.james moriarty, crowley and the master become partners in crime, which will not end well for anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.   
> This is a translation of my book that you can find on Wattpad (in Polish):  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/176585138-hourglass-superwholock

221B Baker Street

 

Sherlock never liked sci-fi movies. According to him, they were boring and ridiculous, and the directors showed little creativity and logic.

He would never have thought that he would become one of the main heroes of this twisted world. Let's go back to the time when it all began.

 

◄███▓▒░░

 

  This day was supposed to be the next day when a detective with sociopathic tendencies was bored. London's sidewalks were damp with rain, and ordinary, gray people who were completely unnoticed walked on them. There was a smell of car exhaust and black taxis in the air mixed with the aromas of fried sausages and hot dogs, and here and there you could see the feasting sparrows flying in the sky.

According to Sherlock, there was silence, and all the attention-worthy criminals were buried in the sewers, and they didn't intend to leave any time soon. Of course, the first statement was a lie, and you could find some thieves sneaking in the city.

Black-haired man had to find a way not to get bored and fill his mind with something.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?!" John Watson yelled, running into the cozy, yet how messy, living room of Baker Street 221B.

When Stamford, John's colleague from college, suggested to a former roommate military doctor, he would never have acknowledged that he would live with a person who, apart from holding heads in the fridge and deducing every person he met, would be able to shoot at the wall because of boredom.

The owner of this place was also unable to predict which person she invited under her roof. Mrs. Hudson was, however, a beloved old lady who couldn't be able to throw Sherlock out on the pavement for reasons of remorse.

"Bored" he mumbled under his breath.

Short man looked at the ridged wall, adorned with a dark gray patterned wallpaper and a yellow face painted with a cheap spray, and then his eyes focused again on the flatmate.

"There are more interesting things to do when you're bored, Sherlock. Shooting the wall aren't proper ones" John explained, and then approached Sherlock taking a gun from his hand, as if he was taking the toy from a small child. In this case, a very dangerous toy. "You could start by cleaning this mess... How are you even able to concentrate here?"

He put his weapon in the pull-out cupboard, then sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock's. It was here that they talked about the issues of desperate clients, and spent quiet evenings there, when they just chatted.

  The detective seemed to completely ignore the man's words, because that was the truth. He wasn't interested in such mundane things as cleaning, or even shopping. The most important and the only process in his life was thinking. Indispensable and of course, everyone had this ability. However, Sherlock's mind resembled a speeding train that simply had to always work at full speed. There was no time for idiotic activities when Sherlock could just think hard about something! It was addictive. No wonder that when he couldn't think, he wanted to escape to other (and less healthful) stimulants, such as strong cocaine and heroin, thanks to which he left completely without worrying about the intense desires of his own mind.

"Moriarty has gotten lazy" John decided to change the subject, seeing the lack of interest of his friend. "Silence..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes irritably, sinking deeper into his comfortable chair.

"Or he is planning something and is ready for an attack... Or maybe he just found something else to do, which would be disappointing" he expressed his opinion dryly. "And actually a bit sad."

John raised his eyebrows, sighing heavily and stood up, then stacking the documents scattered on the desk into one group.  
Sherlock would be happy if someone was murdered. Strange and inconceivable were his tastes, but he himself had to admit that he loved adrenaline. The drug for longing for war and dangerous situations was working alongside Sherlock, who was some a doctor and the only man who could calm the family of the murdered. Sherlock wasn't good when he had to feel bad for the victims. They were perfectly matched to each other.

In any case, the last meeting with Jim didn't give him the best memories. The psychopathic nature of the person who had full control over his life and the bombs attached to his chest were something that reminded him of a terrorist attack. Moriarty was Sherlock's greatest nemesis, and the worst thing was that he was almost as wise as he was and controlled a big criminal network. Most of the difficult issues they solved were addressed on Jim's thin, invisible threads, albeit in the smallest sense, by the fact that his work was part of helping criminals in various matters. He was called a "consultant criminal", just like Sherlock "consulting detective".

"Speak for yourself, I don't miss that madman," said Dr. Watson, hiding a bundle of paper in the cabinet. "I dob't want to become his victim once again."

Sherlock smiled slightly in amusement, as if the theme of threatening his friend's life was something funny, but this expression quickly disappeared.

Steps up the stairs. They were quite slow, two steps per second, and they couldn't be heard from the first floor, not mentioning the lack of a doorbell. The person who was just walking up was an elderly person, living just below them and, in addition, wearing flip-flops, by the characteristic sound they were making.

  "Mrs. Hudson, perfect," said Sherlock, before the short woman appeared in the door. He grabbed his violin, starting to play his own melody casually. "We're out of biscuits. The perfect time for tea."

The old lady was used to being considered a housekeeper. She wasn't their housekeeper, but the owner of the flat, which the two gentlemen paid a monthly rent! It's true that she often cleaned up for them in their place, opened doors for clients and led them upstairs, and brought them supplies of tea and biscuits when they were caught up in business. She treated them just like her own sons. And Sherlock, it consisted, he was a child of special care.

"I didn't come here because of that" she firmly denied, crossing her arms. "There must have been something in the basement. I will not hire anyone to catch this thing, the last time I paid a triple price, because the gentleman who hunted mice put his finger in a trap. You could do something in this place, you don't even want to clean up!"

Sherlock looked at John's blue eyes meaningfully that he would certainly not descend to the level of catching rodents, and the level of his friend was perfect.  
The blond sighed deeply and scratched his head.

Mrs. Hudson left Baker Street to visit her old friend, leaving John alone to deal with it.  
He never had the opportunity to be in this place, despite the fact that he lived there for a few years. Mrs. Hudson was in the furnace, because only she knew how to handle it all.  
He came through the gray door, in the darkness and the smell of potatoes and moisture spread around. Despite the frequent visits of the owner in this place, it was the only room that wasn't ever cleaned.  
He began to search for the light switch until he suddenly saw a purple flare of light that appeared completely out of nowhere just behind one of the built-in walls that were intended to separate the composition of the coal from the furnaces.

John was very surprised by this phenomenon, but he thought maybe it was some colorful lamp mounted by Mrs. Hudson. She loved to go to markets typical of older ladies and buy completely useless things.  
So he moved forward to look at it.

Sherlock was just putting on his black coat in the hallway, preparing to visit the morgue when he heard Watson's screams unexpectedly.  
At first, he thought that his friend was scared of mice. However, the scream was definitely extended and full of terror.  
He jumped up towards the basement, running inside. There was a strange light behind the wall, and John suddenly stopped screaming completely. He wasn't in the basement.  
Sherlock moved cautiously to the light.

Then he saw something extraordinary that he had never seen in his life. He never even read about it. He never knew about it. Until the moment before his eyes there was a strange gap in space that floated over a pile of coal like a balloon, and the interior was filled with purple glow.  
Sherlock didn't know how to react. Shocked, he stood in a place with wide eyes.  
After all... That forbade any logic...  
Before he could analyze anything, he felt the force from this mysterious portal draw him inside.

 

● ▬▬▬▬1۩۩1▬▬▬▬▬ ●

 

MORIARTY'S APARTMENT

 

  Jim didn't like living in one place at a time. It was also a weak tactic when it came to being undetectable by the police. Of course, it didn't threaten him, because the police were too inept when it came to catching him. Those naughty people couldn't catch a genius like him. There was no way. However, he preferred to change his place of residence, just in case.

Sebastian Moran, his partner in crime and life partner, was a mundane man, and would prefer them to have a shared flat in which they would live for more than two months. He stayed in various places as an assassin, but now he preferred to settle down in peace. However, he didn't have the chance to convince his boyfriend in any way. Once again they moved to a new place.

Muscled blond brought luggage (full of value suits that were richer than this whole place) to the apartment with a very large living room painted white. Jim was already sitting on a long sofa, staring at the phone. Well, he didn't care where he lived. Even the brothel would fit him if he only had access to the internet and the telephone. He couldn't stand a minute without a hunt for criminals who desperately needed his advice on getting rid of someone.

"Nice place," sniper said in a determined voice. "But I see that it doesn't interest you at all, boss."

Jim didn't reply, texting. Sebastian stared at him reproachfully until he saw his eyes on him and caught his attention.

"Hm? Ah yes, yes. Interesting" he replied casually. "Interesting, Sebby."

Sebastian knew how to catch his attention. He put down the suitcases, then sat down on the sofa and gently grasped the chin of the short man to the surprise of his partner. He gently kissed his lips, dipping his hand in his raven-black hair, and Jim kissed him back.

"So? Will you finally get away from this phone?" asked the blond gently, looking into Jim's big brown eyes, the brightness of which affected the heart of a former military colonel.

Moriarty raised his eyebrows in surprise, smiling broadly.

"So that's it," he laughed charmingly. "Nice plan."

"You know, I'm learning from the best."

The relationship of these two criminals was something very complicated. It was like an affair, not an official relationship. No one knew about their love so that the secret wouldn't be revealed that Jim had a weakness, and that this weakness was a human.

James, however, didn't love him completely. Well, he was a psychopath and a sadist, and feelings were something almost unknown to him. Sometimes he felt sadness caused by terrible loneliness from childhood, but he didn't pay attention to it anymore. Love in his interpretation was an obsession and sick tendency to claim another human being. It was this type of love that gave Moran, though he was also a medicine for his emotional problem. He couldn't complain about his pleasant kisses and hugs, as well as more passionate activities.

"I'm guessing I can give you some attention. I didn't think that by joining you, I would automatically become the owner of a dog who needs attention" he said, hugging him.

Sebastian smiled, surrounding him with his powerful arms. He loved moments like these. Sometimes Moriarty behaved like a cat who returned to the owner when he was abandoned. He was charming then, and not terrifying with madness in his eyes. Nobody knew about this Irishman's side except him.

Love moment was interrupted by a strange crackling sound in the kitchen. They both jumped up, exchanging looks with each other. Maybe it was the owner of the place or Moriarty's employee. Whoever it was, his destiny was death. No one could have known about the affair of the most dangerous man in Britain.

Sebastian moved first and Jim followed him. As he entered the kitchen, Moriarty saw his reaction from the side. Whatever his partner saw was something amazing. He looked like he just saw a ghost. A brave sniper, sure! He was about to criticize his fear until he saw himself - a portal that shone with a purple glow. It couldn't exist! It wasn't possible that something like that would actually appear. He watched Star Wars and Star Trek, he knew what it could be. However, it had NO right to exist.

Suddenly he felt him begin to draw him inside. Instinctively, he grabbed Sebastian, not knowing what to do. His sniper was exceptionally strong, but not strong enough to defy the cosmos.

They were both sucked in, not even knowing that Sherlock and John were also absorbed into the same portal.


	2. Chapter 2

AMERICA, KANSAS

 

 

 In the meantime, in a different continent far away from the United Kingdom in a completely different universe, America was in crisis. Or rather hunters, because ordinary people had no idea that the demons sent by the king of hell were walking on the ground and people were getting possessed, eventually dead. This country wasn't one of the safest, so nobody paid too much attention to the fact that the number of murders has just increased. Residents simply enjoyed the nice weather that appeared after a few weeks of rain. Clouds gently glided through the clear sky, and the flowers decided to grow out of the ground. People used these days to go for long walks and organize picnics in the parks. They weren't aware of the demons that were on the streets.

Dean and Sam, dressed in flannel shirts, sat in the bunker of the Men Of Letters, and more specifically in the living room, browsing newspapers on mysterious deaths. The older brother was eating a raspberry pie with pleasure, but the younger one couldn't simply ignore the problem that happened behind the walls of the bunker. He adjusted his brown hair that caught his eyes, then looked at Dean with his mouth stuffed with a pie.

"Give me five minutes with scissors, I'll get rid of this shed from your head" the blond overtook him before Sam could say what he wanted.

The man reproachfully put the newspaper on the table and crossed his hands. His brother still criticized his hairstyle, which according to him was approaching to the women's category. They weren't that long, they ended up at the length of his chin. He liked his hair.

However, he didn't want to talk to his brother about something so unimportant in that situation.

Sam was younger than Dean, but sometimes he behaved more responsibly than him. The blond often spent his free time hunting by partying, picking up any girls he met in the city and listening to loud rock music to make his brother angry. He loved the life of a hunter, he couldn't imagine life without hunting monsters. He took the road of his dad, who after the death of their mother decided to take revenge on creatures. Their father took his sons to do this. Sam had a completely opposite opinion when it came to his father and how to spend his life. In the depths of his heart he wanted to be like the others. He wanted to settle in one place, not traveling and catching monsters, risking his life.

"I wanted to ask if Cas was talking to you, Dean. He is disturbingly quiet, and he was the one to investigate the whole situation" he finally said.

The blond sighed.

"I don't know, Sammy. I prayed to him, but that feathered asshole doesn't respond" Dean shrugged. "It cut him down. Although you know that sometimes he's like that. He arrives, flies away, stays with us a little, and then he disappears for God knows how much time, he returns again..."

Speak of the devil (or more accurate - an angel).

There was a characteristic sound of fluttering invisible wings around the green-eyed man, and before the brothers realized it, the lower man in the cream trench coat, white shirt and blue tie stood near them. Castiel was a friendly angel who became their best friend. He rebelled against heaven to join the Winchesters. He often walked his own paths, but he had a good heart and was devoted. In addition, he became a kind of guardian angel for Dean from the moment he pulled him out of Purgatory. That's why he had a special relationship with him.

"I am an interdimensional being and I can hear you," he said with those words, looking at the brothers sitting at the long table. "I'm not feathered, especially not an asshole. Only my wings have feathers. But this is not why I came here. While searching for Crowley's tracks, I came across strange breakthroughs in our dimension. I have a theory that it's Gabriel's job."

"Son of a bitch, he's playing games again," Dean growled. "Is it serious?"

"I do not know, no one has ever approached it, "Castiel murmured in his deep voice. He glanced at Sam's newspaper, reading a section of the article on the main page about the disappearance of a teenager in a shopping mall. "It doesn't seem that you have an interesting case on your backs. You could go there, because who knows, maybe Crowley is trying to get to that gap."

Sam looked at his older brother, expecting his opinion.

Dean thought for a moment, but he didn't have to think for a long time. If the closure of this gap was to solve the problem with the demons, there was no time to lose. The man jumped up from the chair.

"Okay, let's go now" he said, stuffing the rest of the pie into his mouth and heading for his room for useful equipment.

 

░░▒▓███►

 

Dean Winchester parked his beloved Impala just next to the street, after which it went straight to the abandoned tenement house in Denver. They both didn't expect that this mysterious surprise prepared by Gabriel would be so close to other people! The Archangel was definitely creative when it came to traps. In the end, he was also Loki and Trickster in one.   
The brothers seized holy oil and holy water just in case, with weapons, of course. Castiel also joined them, who appeared virtually out of nowhere. He said that if angels are involved, he must be there to talk seriously.

"I just don't understand why this gap would be for him" Sam wondered as they headed toward the target. 

"Good question. After all, he loves his hellish hell" Dean added.

They entered the building through the entrance with the broken door. If there were no homeless and junkies, there must have been something wrong with this place. Apart from the smell of rot and broken walls, it could have been an ideal hiding place for those who were looking for even the smallest piece of the roof. As they thought, they didn't meet anyone there.

They were combing the floors when they suddenly noticed it - a portal floating in the air, beaming with purple light. The three decided not to approach this phenomenon, because they didn't know side effects.

"I feel like in a movie" Dean said, fascinated. "How to sell it to producers..."

They stared at the gap, completely ignorant of how to approach it. They knew well when they would use a holy water, or salt, or to exorcise. It was something completely new to them. They didn't even know how to close it. Although they met with portals, and Gabriel surprised them with various tricks, but it didn't resemble the work of the archangel.

"Maybe your father wrote about it in his journal?" asked Castiel. He also didn't know what to do next. The angelic powers were not useful to him in this situation.

"He didn't write, I checked during the stop" Sam said, frowning slightly.

They were both so caught up in thinking what to do about what levitated, that they didn't even realize that a short man in a black suit was standing behind them. Around him stood two men with completely black eyes who wore costumes of the builders. He calmly adjusted his gray tie, looking down at the back of the men's heads. He smiled slightly and mockingly.

"You're terribly predictable. My beloved sniffing dogs: Squirrel, Moose and Giraffe" he said sarcastically.

After hearing the rough voice and familiar nicknames, they turned away, quickly pulling out the bottles of holy water in preparation.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?!" Dean growled, ready for any fight.

Castiel, meanwhile, clenched his fist, preparing his powers to drive out the demons. Crowley, however, didn't tell his demons to do anything. He was calm as usual. Crowley also seemed surprised when he saw the gap in space. It turned out that he saw it for the first time. Men quickly realized this. The portal has become an even bigger mystery.

"Little birds have told me that there is something remarkable here... I decided to come here in person."

 "If you're not behind all of this either, I would advise you not to approach it" Sam warned him. "It looks dangerous."

Crowley looked at Sam and thought about his words. Indeed, the Winchesters were right. It was too dangerous for him to approach it himself.

He grunted softly, and then he nudged one of the demons next to him. At the beginning, Crowley hoped that it would be the designated one who will sacrifice and come closer. However, what he did was something even more unpredictable and surprising; for the possessed man quickly made two steps forward, and then with all his strength he pushed Castiel towards the portal. Nobody expected what happened. Before the angel could react, the portal began sucking him inside until Castiel's vessel completely disappeared inside.

 "CAS!" brothers screamed when they saw what had happened to their friend. They didn't know if it was possible to leave the place he was sucked into. And where this gap led.

Meanwhile, Crowley looked at the demon who had the idea of pushing the victim and raised his eyebrows in surprise. That one didn't react.

"Sam, I'll go in there and look for him" Dean said firmly. He was ready to sacrifice for his best friend and find him at all costs.

Sam, of course, was against it. It was possible that Castiel would be able to get out because of his angelic powers. If Dean jumped in there, he wouldn't be able to get his brother back.

"Can you ever come up with a plan that doesn't require a self-sacrifice?" He growled, angry. "Castiel can deal with it."

"What if he can't, Sammy ?! I will manage it and I will come back, I promise."

Dean didn't wait for his brother's consent. He broke into a run, and then, to everyone's surprise in the stairwell, he suddenly jumped into the portal and disappeared into the purple glow. Crowley laughed, unable to believe Dean's stupidity. And Sam? Sam couldn't let his brother wander alone there. He ran after him.  
Only the king of hell and two demons remained in their world. He stared at the portal, wondering what to do with it. He had to study it somehow, but he had no idea how. Who knows, maybe he could somehow gain control of the universe? He took only a step forward... And he felt the strength of the portal slowly pushing him inside. In panic he tried to maintain himself somehow. He wanted to take the demons, but they took a few steps back.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, IDIOTS! HELP ME!" He shouted. "I AM YOUR KING!"

Demons didn't have any remorse or feeling of attachment. They exchanged glances with each other and then quietly left the building. Without any support, Crowley's fate was sealed. Before he could see, he too was absorbed by the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

TARDIS, SPACE

Space was wonderful. A symbol of unexplored areas that we will never be able to fully explore. A vast space full of darkness, but also decorated with the glow of stars. For one person, however, it wasn't such an enigma. It was a person that couldn't be attributed to humans. Namely, a Time Lord, a couple of thousand years, visited a lot of space in his life. And though he knew many planets, Earth enchanted him.

Poor Doctor, as he called himself, he became attached to humans and promised to guard their planet. However, the downside to his long life was the mortality of the Earth's inhabitants. He traveled alone for a long time, because the race of Time Lords was extinct in a terrible war on the planet Gallifrey. For a long time he thought he was the only one of his kind. He began to take his companions on journeys. His eleventh face was one of the youngest. He liked to wear a red bow tie and a fez. He met the Pond family, almost kissed his mother-in-law and experienced a lot of wonderful adventures. However, there was also time of them for them and the Doctor came across Clara Oswald this time - a young girl full of kindness and energy. It was she who became his new companion.

They were sitting together on the TARDIS floor, their legs hanging in the dark space of the universe. Fortunately, they were both safe, there was no way that they would fall out. They breathed through the air corridor that spread the air on every planet they landed on. They both stared at the shiny star in front of them, which on the one hand was very far away, but it looked as if it was very close.

"Sigma Draconis" said the Doctor, excited. "Dragon constellation. Beautiful, right?"

Clara, with fascination and a wide smile on her face, stared at the glow she was seeing. Thanks to her journeys with the Doctor, her life took on completely new possibilities. She had the impression that nothing was hidden from her. As if she saw everything. However, this alien who turned her life upside down so much, showed her more and more new things. They could go anywhere, even travel in time. It was a fantasy-like life.

"Very ..." she replied quietly dreamily.

"In 4562, the best restaurant in the world will be created on this star" he laughed cheerfully, getting up and leaning against the blue door frame from his spaceship.

"Really?" Clara raised her head and looked at him in disbelief.

"The best Norles I've ever eaten," the Doctor nodded. "They're too dry in other places. I should take you there sometime."

Clara giggled. She had no idea what that Time Lord was saying to her, but it sounded amazingly interesting. So much knowledge in one man... There was something to listen to. The girl still couldn't believe that someone like him existed.

And although he seemed happy, he was sad lately. When he learned about the Master, he suddenly gained hope. Later, however, it turned out that his joy didn't last long and he saw with his own eyes how the only living Time Lord he knew (except himself) falls into the abyss of nothingness.

 He stared at the star with sadness, his light brown eyes reflecting her brightness. Not much time has passed since this accident happened. Now he felt completely lonely. He lost so many people close to him... The same fate awaited him when he will lose Clara, who would die one day. In battle, or simply from old age. Only he will remain young and untouched by death. However, despite his sadness, he still smiled. He wanted his companion to have fun.

When the stars were already seen, they closed the TARDIS door and stood in the middle. The doctor approached the control panel and looked at Clara.

"Where do you wanna go now? Future? Past? Earth? Space?" He asked excitedly.

"You suggest something" She smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee, which she had put on the panel.

The doctor moaned, rolling his eyes. He hated to choose, he always had a problem with deciding.

"How about seeing Hamlet together? In 1603, of course. We can see it live" He suggested.

Clara wasn't entirely convinced.

"I don't know..." She pretended to be undecided.

"Twenty centuries back!" He suggested. "But if you want to see something else, I'll stick to it."

"Hmm... Okay, Doc. Let it be Hamlet " She finally agreed to the arrangement, although she wasn't a big fan of the theater anyway.

"Here it comes. Geronimo! " Shouted the Doctor, entering the appropriate coordinates and setting the switches.

_____

"What art thou that usurp'st this time of night,  
Together with that fair and warlike form  
In which the majesty of buried Denmark  
Did sometimes march? by heaven I charge thee, speak! (...)" Horatio's loud voice echoed through the amphitheater.

The Doctor and Clara were sitting side by side, attentive watching the spectacle. It wasn't the coolest experience they had, but later the Doctor promised her a meeting with Shakespeare himself.

After some time, it got so boring for them that they just left the amphitheater and walked around the sixteenth-century streets of London.  
Carrots passed practically every moment, and a large part of the place was occupied by large exhibitions of various kinds of goods, to which they were insistently urged. It reminded Clara of annoying advertisements that popped up on websites and insisted on clicking on them.

They both entered a small forest, which in the present century didn't exist for a long time. They watched the lives of old people in silence, simply enjoying the moment. When people didn't have any access to technology...  
Suddenly, they both heard a crack that came out of the bushes. They got up on their feet, but they immediately thought that it was an animal. Maybe a rabbit, maybe a roe deer. In the end, in ancient times, they ran wherever they wanted.  
However, the Doctor didn't play anything, and Clara also had a strange feeling about the source of the sound.

"We're going to see what this is, Doctor?" asked Clara.  
She didn't have to wait for an answer because the Doctor decided to go first and investigate it himself. He was still worried about Clara's safety, which was quite obvious.  
The girl, however, decided to follow him, in the end it was the role of Doctor's companions, or so it seemed to her and him.

They came closer to the bush, not knowing what to expect. Clara was hoping for an animal because she didn't want to fight. It was supposed to be a quiet day, with no unnecessary adrenaline.

The Doctor in a split-second swung back the leaves of the bush, and then a purple light exploded, which was blinding. However, when they managed to get through the light, they saw a strange break in the universe.  
Time Lord was already dealing with this, but he didn't have any special tools with him.  
Unfortunately, they were also too close, which didn't end well for them, and they were both sucked in, still wearing sixteenth-century clothes (which they were wearing to better fit in with the atmosphere).

_____

The Doctor had several occasions to jump into the portal. Travel, despite appearances, was not a pleasant thing. It just felt like a strange tingle all over his body for two seconds, and he couldn't open his eyes.  
It wasn't completely harmful or even quite funny. If it wasn't for the TARDIS, he would gladly use the portals if only he could create them in some way.  
The Doctor opened his eyes, and before him there was a view of London. However, he returned again to the twenty-first year. He looked around, and then saw a very unusual view - nine people lying on the sidewalk, who apparently fell out of the same portal as him. The gap has completely disappeared.

"Seb, what was that..." Jim moaned, staggering up from the ground and adjusting his Westwood suit. "Did we take something...?"

Crowley quickly rose from the ground, but Dean surpassed him and stuck an angel blade at him. From Crowley's body in front of everyone gathered a white glow and then fell to the ground. The black cloud of smoke suddenly turned to shocked Moriarty, and his eyes turned black. He ran away in a completely random direction, and Sebastian ran after him.

Sherlock, John, Clara and the Doctor were staring at it with shock. Sherlock was pale, and John blinked a few times, unable to believe what they had just seen.

"Son of a bitch ..." Dean said.


End file.
